iron_throne_role_playfandomcom-20200215-history
Jon Mallister
Introduction Ser Jon Mallister is the first born son of Ser Addam Mallister and his wife Della Shawney. He is the acknowledged heir of lord Brynden Mallister . He was named heir after his uncle disinherited Ser Jason Mallister for being infertile and unable to continue the family line. History Ser Jon Mallister is the first born son of Ser Addam Mallister and his wife Della Shawney. He is the acknowledged heir of lord Brynden Mallister . He was named heir after his uncle disinherited Ser Jason Mallister for being infertile and unable to continue the family line. As a boy, Jon was sent to serve as a squire for Lord Tully. At eight, he was ripped from his world of creating trouble and having fun, only to be thrust into the position of squire. He would be groomed as befit a lord, and the most effective way of doing so was (, by his uncle Brynden's reckoning,) by throwing him unsupported into the lively court in Riverrun. Jon became fast friends with Moyra, Lord Tully's only daughter. Though she was a girl, and therefore icky, She was ridiculously persistent in her attempts to make Jon play with her. Moyra felt left out by her older brothers, and was bored stiff by the older women who only wanted to talk about the teenage squires. It took a time, but she wore him down. Both Moyra and Jon showed proficiency in Archery, and this led to hours of contest and an array of callus to build on both their hands. Somewhere along the line they became best friends. As the days turned to months, and the months years, Jon began noticing changes in the way he viewed Moyra. Suddenly she wasn't just a friend. Moyra had become a girl. It shocked Jon at first. The broad hips, and ample chest, the flirtatious eyelashes. Jon suddenly found himself dreaming vivid and Brilliant dreams, but dreams for which Lord Waltyr would hang draw and quarter him for. His letters that he sent home were found to be Hilarious. It began slowly, with timid kisses and awkward smiles, but that soon grew into passionate snogs and late night 'walks'. Both were in heaven, (The heaven horny teenagers dream of), and when his cousin Jason was confirmed to be infertile in 382, a marriage between the two became reasonable. A year later they wed in Riverrun, joining the Mallisters to the Tullys, to the envy of the other noble houses. Both Moyra and Jon wanted to live and experience life, so they immediately set off to explore Essos. Jon gathered a crew at Seaguard, and the exploration of the Salt Wind began. The young couple traveled the known world. From the wall to Meereen did they visit, fighting pirates and Dothraki, hiring sellswords and Unsullied to help fight off the native and aggressive people. In the midst of 366, during a stay in Astapor, they found out Moyra was pregnant. They stayed in the city, which was where their twins were born in early 367. Feeling this was a sign for them to return home, the young family finally bent their oars towards Seaguard. Jon didn’t bother fighting during the war. He was sick of fighting, sick of traveling. His family was more important to him then some ridiculous notion that he had to fight because that was the honorable thing to do. Ser Addam Mallister died during the campaign, and Ser Brynden was crippled and brutally scarred. Jon on the other hand developed a healthy tan. The following year saw a tournament for Lord Waltyr’s 50th nameday. Jon took part, obviously, and despite his mediocre results in the lists, he dominated the archery competition, emerging victorious against the rest of the Trident’s nobility. Soon a second son came, and Jon’s life fell into routine. Aside from the feast of Remembrance in Riverrun, life carried on uninterrupted for the most part, right until the king dropped dead. Timeline 364 AC: Born 372 AC: Sent to Riverrun. 380 - Tourney at Saltpans in Honor of Ser Mychal Cox of the Kingsguard. Wins 3rd place in archery contest. 382 AC: After a bout of illness, the maester informs his family that he believes Jason to be infertile and may never produce heirs. Jon is recognized as the unofficial heir. 383 AC: Marries Moyra Tully at Riverrun. 383 - 387 AC: Travels the known world. 387 AC; Moyra gives birth to twins in Astapor. 388 AC: Finally returns home to Seaguard. 390 AC: Decides to man the walls of Seaguard during the way in case of Ironborn attack. Father is killed in the fighting down south. 391 - Tourney in Celebration of Lord Waltyr Tully's 50th Name Day. Jon managed to win the Archery contest. 392 AC: Eustace is born. 395 - Feast of Remembrance in Riverrun FAMILY http://imgur.com/a/3pzvj or http://imgur.com/fGX7mjE HOUSEHOLD Moyra Mallister (Tully) 35 Gift: Vitality Moro (Dothraki) 42 Gift: Towering BlueBee (Unsullied) Age unknown Gift: Martially adept Henry (Crew member, right hand) 31 Gift: Vitality Ser Will (54) Knight Gift: Strong Ser Dennis (52) Knight Gift: Strong Maester Robert (34) Gift: Voice Negative: Dwarf Category:House Mallister Category:Mallister